


That promise

by UncontrollableBrainOfShips



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, grownup au, lmaaaaaaaaaooooo, my frst fanfic here, they are 18 here....possibly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4822349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncontrollableBrainOfShips/pseuds/UncontrollableBrainOfShips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Still remember the promise I made for you.... Sarada?</p>
            </blockquote>





	That promise

"Eugh..." Boruto has never been uncomfortable in his life.

"Mom... do I really need to wear it like this?" He was complaining, but Hinata was too busy making the most perfect bow for Himawari's belt. She was wearing a peach-colored kimono in satin and her hair tied up in a bun with some light decorations. The young HImawari looked satisfied, especially with her mother's soft and gentle hands.

"Mom! You look so beautiful!" Himawari looked at Hinata from the mirror, and Hinata gave a soft smile to her daughter. Boruto,however, felt ignored. Basically because he is not used in wearing traditional clothing. He wore a vibrant shade of pinkish violet up to his shoulders. His hakama's belt tight enough to make Boruto adjust it every... single... second.

It was a wedding of one of the Hyuuga's. Of course the Uzumakis were invited along. And nobody ever guessed that this girl would be getting married to THIS guy.

"Auntie Hanabi must be very happy..." Himawari turned to her mother as she lifted both of her arms sideways while Hinata kept adjusting her kimono.

"Ahh... she must be. After all, she is at the age to finally fall inlove, have a family and of course settle down." Boruto made a smirk.

"Never knew Sensei is good with girls as well..."

"Nii-chan! You're so mean!"

Their talk was interrupted by a slide of the door. A blonde matured-looking man with a smile plastered on his face as if it had never waver from him for years. Naruto, seeing his family all dressed up gorgeously in such important event made him really damn proud.

"Ohhh... will you look at this...?" He approached his daughter, who was once the girl he held with his arms now is grownup to be one of the most beautiful woman in the village. Never thought those whiskers would also adore other people.

"My beautiful Hima-chan is so cute! Man! I can't let anybody get you! They'll have to go through me'ttebayo!"

".....Dad, please. I'm 15."

"And you're too young to have a boyfriend! I... I just don't want my baby girl to be the next one to get marrie--!!!"

Something strong had hit the man by his back that made him crouch and held his head before turning to see who it was. It was like looking at the mirror. It was his son.... with a displeased look on his face of course.

"Quit being such a drama queen, Dad! Himawari's not gonna get married...but Auntie Hanabi!"

"Alright 'right! Sorry about that..."

The event was very well sponsored by the Hyuuga and Sarutobi family itself. 2 known clans... expect a big supreme wedding setting. Even for a garden wedding in the Hyuuga's, it's no denying that the area would be so big enough to occupy 300 and more people. The food was mouthwatering, and the attires... even the guests'... have prepared themselves in full effort for this wedding. Cherry blossoms had bloomed on that day, making the setting more prominent... and romantic.

Hands hidden under his sleeves, Boruto had his chin up, cerulean hues staring blankly to the sky, watching one pink petal gently rest against the tip of his nose.... that immediately made him sneeze.

"AAACHOOO!!!"

People walking around had looked at him, wondering who it was. Who was that guy who sneezed like an old man? Oh it was the Hokage's son? He doesn't even care anyway... ...until this time. "You sneeze like an old man, Boruto..."

Boruto flinched.  _That voice._ Yes, that voice that sounded like sharp edges of kunai. That voice that could make everything trample its own path. Slowly, the Uzumaki turned to see this ravenette. And he had never been so correct. It was really  _her._

"Just leave me alone'tteba--"

Something choked in his throat, disregarding his ability to speak, as if it was cut down from his mouth without notice. Eyes would grow larger that before, mouth gaped and heart skipping a beat uncontrollably.

It was Sarada... looking like the loveliest, gentlest, prominent and most beautiful woman in the event.

She had her hair tied up to a bun with some decorations, a small strand of hair at each side left hanging, a small fringe across her forehead with the rest of them brushed away behind her ear. Her kimono was a vibrant reddish color with prints of Sakura Tree by the edges of her dress and sleeves. The family crest of the Uchiha proudly embroidered on her back.

She looked like some damn princess.

And Sarada.... upon noticing the awkward 5 second stare of Boruto to her, she frowned, walked closer to him and flicked his forehead. Boruto reacted quickly and grunted with the painful SOFT flick of Sarada.

"Ow! What's the deal?!"

"What's  _your_ deal staring at me like that?" She fired back. Boruto seemingly looked away, averting his gaze to Sarada... who is very close now to him.

"N-Nothing! I just.... y'know?! I... You look---"

Sarada frowned at him and crossed her arms. Him stuttering made her displeased at the moment. "What? That I look silly in this dress that you can't even say it because I might hit you?"

"No! Goddamn it! Not like that!" He exclaimed defensively. "I just... you look..."

Gathering up enough courage has never been so hard for the Uzumaki. In terms of battle, it was easy for him to adjust his attitude towards battle; courage up, determination set, and the goal was to win. All they needed was bravery and perseverance. 

This time... he is awfully lacking bravery. But he knew he needed to man up.

"You look... beau--"

"Sarada." A sharp stern of a man's voice had interrupted their conversation. Both looked at the man in darkblue colored kimono, with the same Uchiha crest as Sarada. His eyes were set upon the two teenagers who had been talking. As he approaches them, his eyes grown narrower to Boruto.

"Papa!"

"H-Hey... Shishou!" Boruto tried to greet him to his best. Gladly, Sasuke nodded to Boruto, his apprentice. His only student. The one who has great respect to him.

The one who is talking to his daughter.

"Hn. Sarada, your mother is looking for you. The ceremony is about to start." Then his eyes had set upon to Boruto. "You. Your sister and your mother must be looking for you too. Get ready."

It was a sign that he needed to leave... before his Shishou would stab him with those eyes.

Not even blaming him. Sarada has grown to be much like her mother. Beautiful. Strong kunoichi. And like her father, she's also intelligent. A genius in every way. Despite the clan's history, people seemed to have been fond of her. The way she interacted with people, one could say she has a heart of gold. The clan's embodiment of love.

"Nii-chan..."

Just seeing her walk by with her long raven hair dancing along with the wind is enough for anybody... any guy to take a second look at her.

"Uhh... nii-chan...?"

She may be damn scary when she's angry, but whenever she smiles, it's like the heavens have come down and the gods have come to witness how she is so--

"ONII-CHAN." A hard elbow had disturbed Boruto in his nostalgia and instead found himself hugging his stomach. A small groan of pain could be heard, but few people went to shush Boruto in the ceremony. The 18-year-old Uzumaki glared to his little sister, who also has the same expression as his own.

"What the hell was that for...?" He at least tried to whisper to her.

"Mama wants you to take a picture of Auntie Hanabi... but you wont listen..." Himawari waved the camera to Boruto, who gladly took it. So what now, he's a photographer?

"If you want pictures, why ask me then?"

"Because Mom requested it and Dad is too busy filming the wedding. As for me... I want to stay here."

"What the--"

"I promise to buy you something sweet later!"

"You never buy me anything." With a sigh, he turned on the camera and checked. "Alright, I'll take pictures..." Because this is his sister. He cannot resist his own sister. "I'll be back then."

"Goodluck, nii-chan!" Himawari cheered as she stood up.

With the camera on hand, he proceeded to go to the most hidden spot, where he could take a picture of the most lovely scenario of the wedding. He stood by the side of course, along with the photographers and other family members. Each take he would examine, delete it and take it again until he's satisfied.

Cherry blossoms seemed to add up to the scenario, he thought. So he started to take pictures of the groom and the bride.

Soon, to the guest around. He would zoom the camera to see his friends... like his binoculars. Smirking, he could see Shikadai sleepy and hardly trying to keep himself awake through out the time. ChouChou was seated behind Shikadai who was munching on a candy. Inojin wasn't seated along with his parents, but instead on a high place with his pen, drawing the scenario with a smile on his face. Mitsuki was seated beside Metaru, who was also taking pictures from his seat and showing it to Metaru.

Then his camera went to Sarada.

The camera had focused on her perfectly, like she was really made for this camera. Hesitation brought forth, thinking that it is quite crazy for him to take a picture of his team mate. His master's daughter. That wont look good for his image... to Sasuke at least.

Yet the camera couldn't take it's lens off her.

His digit would press the button and a small click was heard. The device quickly developing the outcome through the screen and Boruto saw... how she looked so perfect. He was in nostalgia again.

Looking at her... he imaged her in the same wedding dress as his Auntie Hanabi.

\-----------------

The ceremony was over. It took Boruto over dozens of photos and he gave the camera back to Himawari. Everybody had greeted the newly wedded couple and congratulated them one by one. The Head of the Hyuuga clan seemed proud, a soft smile curved upon his lips with the thought of Neji of he is ever able to witness such glory all in one day. Hinata thought of the same thing, just as she was approaching the beautiful Hanabi in her wedding dress. Himawari had taken all of those scenes in one photo.

"My my! You've grown much taller!" Hanabi looked up to Boruto like years have passed. Boruto needed to overcome his embarrassment and rubbed the back of his neck. Hanabi had noticed how a man Boruto has grown to be. With his training under Sasuke's supervision, there's no denying that this kid has grown to be a strong shinobi.

"Maybe... just maybe! You'll be the next one to get married... eeeeeeh?" Even for a married woman, Hanabi is still the teasing type. Her elbowing Boruto was one proof. 

"Auntie... stop that. I'm not gonna get married yet. I still have so many things to do in my life!"

"Really...? And what would that be?" Hanabi's brow has been raised with a perky smirk.

Boruto only scratched his cheek, looking away. "I.... intend to be part of the Anbu."

Hanabi, the proudest of the aunts, covered her mouth in adores that it actually made her pull her husband's sleeve.

"Konohamaru, did you hear what your student just said!? He wants to be part of the Anbu!"

"Yeah, so I had my goals set up to be one." Looking at it, he was quite serious. There was a reason behind it. Among the crowds, Sarada was just nearby. She was not that close but only enough to hear their conversations.

"So, what made my student think of such opportunity, huh?" Konohamaru, proud, had a huge smile on his face. Boruto complied with seriousness, but to a point it was soft and every word that he said had deep meaning on it.

"I made a promise."

\-------------------------

Winds have blown off the small strands hanging at each end. Her eyes were staring blankly somewhere. There she stood by the small bridge built over the small pond of koi. The lake was lit by small lanterns floating around to occupy the darkness of the night. Everybody was inside celebrating with the newly wedded couple. It was loud yet fun. She would smile with the laughs shared by one another. But now, she needs peace. She wanted to be alone, with the moon and stars above.

And some little koi fishes swimming around underneath the bridge.

"Haa..." She sighed and pressed her elbow against the wood. Her chin against her palm. Her glasses would reflect the small lanterns like small little fireflies.

A slide of the door from the reception room to the garden was made. It was Boruto who had just decided to make the most REASONABLE exit since the drunk family members are starting to get wild as hell... including his father. To get away from the building ruckus, he went to walk around the gardens and of course saw Sarada.

"Yo." He had his hands hidden under his sleeves, walking with a smile to the Uchiha as he set a foot to the bridge. Sarada flinched in surprise but immediately composed herself upon seeing Boruto.

"Oh. It's you."

Boruto's vein popped. "What do you mean  _It's you_? Expecting somebody else?"

"Idiot. No one of course."

Lips pouted, he walked by and rested his back against the bridge along with his elbows folded over it. "I thought you were gonna meet someone else here."

"And who the hell might that be?"

Now he feels silly. "...Inojin?"

Sarada scoffed. This was a silly conversation. "And why would I meet him here?"

"Well I saw him awhile ago drawing pictures while in the ceremony." The young man then turned his head to Sarada. "Who knows? He might have drawn you."

Every word was an annoyance to Sarada, and every word that Boruto lets out from his careless mouth is just as painful as a fork stabbed to his hand.

"So what if he did? And why would he even do that? You're the one who told me I look silly in this outfit."

The blonde only stared at her in that same position, while Sarada looked away from him and fidgets under her sleeves. Raising both brows, he sighed and straighten up, now resting his elbows while facing the moon.

"I never said you look silly'ttebasa." He made it sound as arrogant as possible, even if his face was getting warmer and warmer in each second.

"............" Sarada fell silent.

Near each other, face turned against one another, the moon was high above to witness their silly argument. The lanterns had caught Boruto's attention. Eyes glued to the koi fishes swimming around. Lanterns helped in lighting up the gentle features of his face.

"You're so....  _beautiful...._ Sarada..."

.

.

.

.

IS that right? She heard not only beautiful...but  ** _so_  **beautiful?

The Uchiha had no tongue to even dare speak... or retort from the Uzumaki's word. And he wasn't even joking.

Yet he is still facing the other way.

The blonde was too red to even face the Uchiha. His chest uncontrollably pounding so fast and hard that it was difficult for him to breathe already. Why the hell did he add  **so**? What an idiot he is. 

A giggle had finally made the young man to turn around. It was soft and gentle... just like what her mother would make whenever his mother would make lame puns just to make his mother laugh. He didn't even know why his mother would appreciate such lame pun from her father.

But now seeing Sarada make the same expression, he finally understands.

And thus, he smiled back.

"Still remember that promise I made... Sarada?" Eye softened as he finally faced the ravenette. Cerulean hues staring meaningfully right into her deep soul. Sarada, who seemed to be put under a jutsu, nodded and smiled back.

"Of course I do. Is that... the reason you want to join the Anbu?"

"Psh... of course not.  _You're_ the reason I want to join the Anbu." A large grin was made. Sarada's expression was the same like that of her 12-year-old self when she first heard him made that promise.

"I want to protect you, Sarada. For me to be by your side... forever... I need to get stronger. For you."

\----------------------------

On the other side, two drunk men--the Hokage having his arms rested against his drunk bestfriend's shoulder--has been watching from the hidden side of the reception area, watching their kids interact. Sasuke made a displeasing drunk look while Naruto was too blissful.

"Say... Sasuke--"

"Don't. Even. Say. A. Word."

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah... add to this, Hima-chan was actually spying his bro and Sarada, taking pictures from one side LOL. Made the setting to be HanabixKonohamaru's wedding coz ppl seem to like that ship. Well anyway, hope you guys like it.


End file.
